This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A typical heat exchanger includes a brazed heat exchanging core which is comprised of alternate fluid tubes and fins stacked together to form the heat exchanging core. At each open end of the tubes, a tank is provided which abuts the heat exchanging core. The heat exchanging core is typically brazed together and the tanks are typically welded to the heat exchanging core. The heat exchanging core includes side plates that are located on opposite ends of the stacked tubes and fins and the side plates aid in the support for the heat exchanging core. The heat exchanging core further includes a pair of end bar assemblies or header plates through which the tubes extend such that they are in fluid communication with the inside of the tank. One end bar assembly or header tank is disposed on the opposite ends of the tubes and the tanks are welded to the end bars.
During the brazing process for the heat exchanging core, variations in the lengthwise shrinkage of the heat exchanging core may directly affect the dimensions of the completed heat exchanger because the tanks sit directly on the ends of the brazed heat exchanging core. In addition, misalignment of the end bars and the tubes and fins may also prevent the tanks from sitting correctly on the ends of the heat exchanging cores. This necessitates tight tolerances during the manufacture of the heat exchanging core where the lengthwise dimensions of the heat exchanger are critical for its installation in a vehicle, a modular assembly or with interface components.